This invention relates to a magnetic coupling device for coupling the weight bearing stem of a weighing balance to the internal mechanism of the balance, and more particularly to a magnetic coupling device for use in a meat analyzer as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 080,802, filed Oct. 1, 1979 and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Analysis of Meat Products," and Ser. No. 080,841, filed Oct. 1, 1979 entitled "Use of Acid as an Analysis Aid in Salted Meat Samples," both filed on even date herewith.
Precision weighing balance mechanisms are quite sensitive to abrupt changes in weight loads such as are caused by the loading and unloading of samples, the removal and insertion of sample holders and the like, and accidental bumps and jars by the operator of the weighing platform. Where the weighing platform is connected to the internal weighing mechanism by means of an elongated single shaft force transmitting element, the almost unavoidable bumping or jarring of the platform during sample loading and unloading or insertion and removal of holder parts causes potentially damaging movements, torques, and/or forces to be transmitted by the shaft to the internal weighing mechanism. Particularly in devices where a relatively long shaft is required, such as the meat analyzer disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 080,802, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Analysis of Meat Products" filed on even date herewith, the internal weighing mechanism is highly vulnerable to even slight bumps and jars which unavoidably occur during removal and loading of a sample.
Accordingly, the need exists for a means which will eliminate or at least substantially reduce the transmission of damaging forces and torques by the shaft from a weighing platform to the internal mechanism of a weighing balance assembly.